The Doctor In Tokyo
by Usa
Summary: Doctor Who/Sailor Moon crossover. The Death Busters want Peri's Pure Heart.


Title: The Doctor In Tokyo Author: Usa Rating: G E-mail Addy: Usako0@aol.com Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kondasha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai. I have no idea who owns Doctor Who, but it ain't me! It's probably some British people. Author's Notes: This takes place during the S season and Eudial is up.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Doctor, where are we going to end up this time?" Peri asked. The Doctor just smiled and continued with his business.  
  
He was a tall man with sandy blond hair. Rather oddly dressed in a khaki trenchcoat with a celery stick on the lapel. He is what they call a Time Lord, one who travels through time. His ship is the Tardis, or an English Police Box.  
  
The Doctor, who doesn't have name, came upon Peri when he landed in 20th Century America. She is a plain girl with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Peri had the option to return home, but she chose to stay with the Doctor.  
  
After fifteen minutes of silence, the Doctor sighed. "Well, Peri, it seems that we are headed, once again, to 20th Century Earth. Tokyo, Japan to be exact."  
  
"Japan? Wonderful, I won't understand a word they're saying!"  
  
"Not to fear!" The Doctor said, pulling something out of his pocket. "This is a small device that fits into your ear. It will translate for you and help you to speak the language. Very useful, don't you think?"  
  
"Too bad we didn't have it while we were dealing with those Tridarians," Sarah said taking the device. "It would have helped with the misunderstanding."  
  
"Yes, it would have been nice to know that all they wanted was a loaf of bread." The Tardis made a beeping noise as it decended to Earth. "Ah, we're here. Come along, Peri."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Tsukino Usagi raced down the street. She was late for her meeting at Rei's temple. Usagi just knew they would be really mad at her. "Odango, what's your hurry?"  
  
"Haruka-san, Michiru-san! Konichiwa! I can't talk, I'm on my way to Rei- chan's. Ja ne!" Usagi hollered to them.  
  
"What a strange girl, ne, Michiru?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Usagi did not notice the Police Box appear out of no where. Suddenly, the door flew open and she couldn't stop herself. SMACK! Usagi ran straight into the door and flew to the pavement. "Good job, Doctor, you probably gave her a concussion."  
  
"Quickly, lets get her inside, Peri."  
  
*******  
  
"That baka! Where could she be, she's two hours late!" Hino Rei said angrily.  
  
"Who knows," Kino Makoto answered. "Ami-chan, what did Usagi-chan's mom say?"  
  
Mizuno Ami sighed. "She said that Usagi-chan left about an hour ago. Minna, she should have been here by now."  
  
"Konichiwa!"  
  
The girls turned to see Usagi's boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru. "Mamoru-san!" Aino Minako replied. "Have you seen Usagi-chan?"  
  
"She's not here yet? I could have sworn she would have," he said worriedly. "She must be all right though because I haven't felt that she was in trouble."  
  
"Well," Rei said, "maybe we should split up and search for her."  
  
"Good idea!" they all shouted and went their separate ways.  
  
*******  
  
Usagi woke up with a pounding headache. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud. Looking around, she saw that she was in a very small bedroom. There were no windows and a nightstand with a lamp on it.  
  
The door opened and a petite girl with black hair entered. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake. Daijobu?"  
  
"My head hurts a little, but I'll be fine. Who are you and where am I?" Usagi asked.  
  
I'm Peri. You're in my room, what's your name?"  
  
"Usagi." Usagi squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of dizziness passed over her.  
  
"We should get you home, you've been here overnight."  
  
"Nani?" Usagi asked. "They're all going to be so worried about me. Can I call my mom and let her know I'm all right."  
  
"Hai, here's the phone. I'll be right outside if you need anything," Peri told her.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
*******  
  
"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Mamoru shouted running up to the women.  
  
"What is it, Mamoru-san?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Have you seen Usa-ko?"  
  
Haruka shook her head. "Iie, not since yesterday afternoon around 4. She was in a rush, we figured she was heading to Rei's."  
  
"She never got there!" Mamoru said with worry in his eyes. "We've been looking for her since 6 last night. Her parents are beside themselves because they haven't heard from her either."  
  
"My God!" Michiru whispered. "We'll help too."  
  
"Arigatou, Michiru-san, Haruka-san."  
  
*******  
  
When Peri and the Doctor led Usagi out of the TARDIS, the young girl was confused. (AN: she looked sort of like this: O.o) "Uh, um, how did... wha?" She shook it off, pretending that it was caused by the smack in the face. "Anyway, domo arigatou gozimasu," Usagi said bowing.  
  
"You're very welcome, Usagi-san. Do you need help getting home?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"Iie, I'll be fine. Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Usagi just ignored them as they entered the TARDIS again. She was feeling a little dizzy still, but she wanted to get home and lie down. Suddenly, she slammed into someone. Looking from the ground, she noticed that it was Mamoru. "Usa-ko!" he said. He then noticed the bandage on her forehead. "Daijobu?"  
  
"I was until I bumped into you, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Gomen," he replied helping her up. "What happened?  
  
"Not now, Mamo-chan. I just want to go home." He nodded and helped his girlfriend.  
  
*******  
  
"Is Usagi-chan all right?"  
  
"She'll be fine, Rei-chan," Mamoru replied. "She was smacked with a door, but it wasn't serious. No concussion."  
  
"Yokatte!" Minako said with a smile.  
  
"Usa-ko is going to meet us at the temple tomorrow afternoon. I, however, will be picking her up." Mamoru waved to them. "I've got to go now. Ja!"  
  
"Ja, Mamoru-san," the girls shouted.  
  
*******  
  
"Eudial, have you found a target yet?" Professor Tomoe asked over the phone.  
  
Eudial smiled wickedly. "Hai, Professor. It's a young girl full of dreams to return home. Such a person must have a pure na kokoro, ne?"  
  
"For your sake, Eudial, lets hope so. I'm preparing a daemon as we speak. You can leave within the hour." Tomoe hung up the phone and tossed a travel book into the oven. "This should be interesting. A Japanese speaking daemon with an English accent..."  
  
*******  
  
"Doctor, you don't think that girl will press charges, do you?"  
  
"I hardly think so, Peri. She's much too young to even think of that sort of thing." He paused. "If we are going to worry about anyone, it should be her parents, correct?"  
  
Peri just rolled her eyes. "Since we're here, why don't we go visit Hikawa Shrine? I heard it's the lovliest temple in Tokyo."  
  
"All right, lets go!"  
  
*******  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hai, hai! Quit fussing over me. My head no longer hurts." Usagi's eyes darted around the room. "Where's the food, minna? Where?"  
  
"She's just fine," Mamoru muttered as sweat drops appeared above their heads.  
  
Rei brought in a tray of various snacks and drinks and Usagi lunged for them. "Ooh! Potato chips, cake, cookies! Mako-chan, you made all this, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Makoto replied with a laugh. "Well, except for the chips."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Oh, what does Grampa want now?" Rei muttered getting up. "Be right back guys, and Usagi, don't hog all the food."  
  
"How could you think I would do such a thing?" Usagi answered shoving two pieces of cake into her mouth.  
  
"The future queen of Tokyo," Minako said.  
  
*******  
  
"Rei, could you give these two a tour? Yuuchiro and I have some business to attend to."  
  
"Sure, whatever," she thought to herself. Nodding, she turned to face the oddly dressed man and young woman with him. "Konichiwa," she said with a bow. "I'm Hino Rei , welcome to Hikawa Shrine."  
  
"Konichiwa, Hino-san. I am known as the Doctor, and this is Peri. We heard that this temple was the lovliest in all of Tokyo."  
  
Rei looked confused. "Uh, excuse me, but don't you have a name, sir?"  
  
"Hmm? Not really."  
  
Rei looked like this: O.o "Well, shall we begin the tour?" she asked shaking off the confused looked.  
  
Suddenly, a car came flying up the stairs and screeched to a halt in front of Rei, Peri, and the Doctor. Eudial looked at Sarah and said. "Give me your pure na kokoro!" A gunshot flashed and Peri lost consciousness as her pure na kokoro hung above her.  
  
The Doctor looked around and noticed that Rei had disappeared. "Who are you? I demand that you give that back to her!" he yelled, lunging at Eudial.  
  
"DAEMON!"  
  
The daemon popped out of the back of the car. "KAYUKA!"  
  
"Kayuka-chan, take care of this man," Eudial said studying the pure na kokoro.  
  
A yellow flash of light knocked the crystal from her hands. "I don't think so, Eudial! I am Sailor Uranus, acting beautifully!"  
  
"And I am Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully!"  
  
"Ugh! Not you two again! It doesn't matter, it's not a Talisman. Kayuka- chan, take care of these two as well!" she shouted getting into her car and speeding off.  
  
*******  
  
"Minna, there's trouble, transform!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power..."  
  
"Mars Star Power..."  
  
"Jupiter Star Power..."  
  
"Venus Star Power..."  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power..."  
  
"... MAKE UP!"  
  
*******  
  
The girls arrived just in time to see Eudial drive off. "Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled. Kayuka screamed in pain.  
  
"Finally!" Uranus said. "Took you guys long enough! We're finished here. Ja!" Uranus and Neptune flew off.  
  
"How annoying!" Mars said. Jupiter and Venus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Daemon, I cannot forgive you for attacking these nice people! I am the pretty suited soldier, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
"Lets see you try," Kayuka replied.  
  
"Nani?" Sailor Moon asked confused.  
  
"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Mercury shouted. Apparently, Kayuka's response was meant to distract her. It worked too. Luckily, a steel tipped rose stopped the attack from reaching its target.  
  
"And who are you?" Kayuka wanted to know.  
  
"I am a fighter for justice as well! Sailor Moon, now!"  
  
"Hai... Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
"Nani? Ahhhh.....LOVELY!"  
  
*******  
  
"Peri-chan, daijobu?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'll explain later," the Doctor replied turning to Sailor Moon. "Uh, this may seem as a personal question, but I have to know because you look so much like her. Are you related to Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen stared at the man in shock. "H-hai. She was my mother."  
  
"Ah, so you're the reincarnation of Princess Serenity and the future queen of Tokyo?"  
  
"You know so much," Mercury said, "but we know nothing about you."  
  
"I am what is called a Time Lord. I travel throughout time helping different civilizations. I believe you met one of my closest friends, Sailor Pluto."  
  
"We did meet her," Jupiter replied, "but a long time ago."  
  
The Doctor smiled. "You'll meet her again soon. Now, Peri and I must be off." He turned to Sailor Moon and kneeled. "Princess, it was good to see you again. Good luck in the future."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," she said, immediately remembering him.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," the Doctor said removing something from his pocket. "If you ever need help with anything, call me! Sayonara, for now."  
  
*******  
  
"Eudial, you've failed again," Tomoe said to himself. "If she fails me one more time, I'll give Mimet a call. She seems promising." (AN: If he only knew...)  
  
*******  
  
Usagi finished the last of the food that was on the tray. "I can't believe that was him! I hadn't seen him in 2,000 years!" She laughed, "That sounds way weird, ne?"  
  
Ami looked at the communicator the Doctor had given them. "I remember the discussions we had while he visited. Minna, this is highly technical. I believe it came from 30th Century Earth!"  
  
"Honto?" Rei, Makoto, and Minako asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Everyone then noticed that Usagi was rather quiet. Turning, they saw her kissing Mamoru. Each girl then picked up a pillow and started hitting the couple.  
  
"ECCHI!" they shouted. 


End file.
